1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a trigger assembly and, more particularly, to an adjustable trigger assembly for use in association with a crossbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crossbows have been known for centuries. By allowing the shooter to mechanically retain the bow in a cocked position, the shooter is provided an advantage over a traditional archer who must utilize muscular force to retain the bow in the cocked position. In a typical crossbow assembly, a cocking mechanism is utilized whereby two hooks are applied to the bowstring to draw the bowstring rearward into engagement with a retainer pin or other device utilized to retain the bowstring in the cocked position until the trigger is pulled.
As crossbows typically utilize very strong limbs, the bowstring is under high tension. This tension requires firm engagement between the sear and the trigger assembly. Tension associated with prior art devices and the solid engagement of the sear with the trigger assembly often results in an undesirably hard and rough trigger pull. This tension associated with many prior art devices may also result in torsion of the trigger assembly, causing unanticipated early or late release of the string during the trigger pull. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a trigger assembly which provided sufficient mechanical advantage and stability to allow for a comfortable, smooth and predictable lightweight trigger pull to maintain comfort and prevent unintentional launch of a projectile from the crossbow associated with torsion forces on the trigger. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.